


То, что в сердце

by Keishiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Co-workers, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Артём давно был влюблён в своего начальника, но тот, казалось, не замечал его. А может быть, это Артём замечал слишком мало?





	То, что в сердце

Каждый рабочий день Артёма начинался одинаково. Он приходил в офис, здоровался с секретаршей на ресепшн, с другими сотрудниками, которых встречал в коридоре. Проходил в приёмную генерального директора, вешал куртку в узкий шкаф, включал компьютер. Перечитывал список запланированных дел в ежедневнике, хотя помнил их наизусть — у личного ассистента должна быть хорошая память. Разбирал бумаги, что накануне вечером, уже после его ухода, накидали на стол дорогие коллеги, с пометками «подписать», «отдай на подпись плз», «уже подписывали, исправили ошибку в реквизитах» и им подобными. Специально для таких документов рядом стоял лоток, но им почему-то мало кто пользовался, а ведь Артём не раз просил соблюдать порядок. Обычно он успевал рассортировать документы и даже ответить на несколько самых срочных писем по электронной почте, когда в коридоре раздавались быстрые, уверенные шаги и дверь в приёмную распахивалась.

— Доброе утро, Артём.

— Доброе утро, Сергей Владимирович.

Шеф, не задерживаясь, прикладывал электронный ключ к замку кабинета — со стуком, словно так открывалось быстрее. По утрам он был полон энергии, даже если накануне задерживался едва ли не до полуночи. Кожаный портфель приземлялся на стол, пальто летело на один из стульев, расставленных вокруг длинного стола для переговоров. Артём заваривал красный китайский чай в фарфоровом чайнике, наливал в кружку, относил шефу, получая в ответ рассеянный кивок — Сергей Владимирович уже зарывался по уши в рабочие вопросы. Уходя, забирал пальто и вешал в шкаф, тщательно разглаживая ткань, чтобы не помялась за день. А потом украдкой, пока никто не видит, вдыхал аромат дорогого парфюма и едва уловимый запах самого хозяина пальто.

***

Артём работал личным ассистентом Сергея Владимировича три года. И все три года глубоко и безнадежно его любил. С того самого дня, когда вошёл в его кабинет на собеседование и встретил внимательный взгляд карих глаз. Он с трудом помнил, что говорил тогда, как отвечал на вопросы и рассказывал про свой опыт работы — всё было как в тумане. То, что его взяли сразу, без обычного «мы вам перезвоним», казалось знаком судьбы — но увы. Сергей Владимирович держался неизменно вежливо, обращался к Артёму на «вы» и никогда не позволял себе даже намёка не нечто большее.

А ведь повод ожидать намёков был, и ещё какой. О том, что Сергей Владимирович — гей, Артёму рассказали сразу, стоило ему слегка освоиться в коллективе и разговориться с новыми коллегами. Шутливо так рассказали, мол, если что — без боя не сдавайся, зови на помощь Тамару Ивановну, она грудью закроет от произвола начальства. Грудью Тамара Ивановна, главный бухгалтер, закрыла бы двоих таких субтильных юношей, как Артём. Он посмеялся, конечно, про себя порадовался такой толерантности, заверил, что будет хранить свою честь, как Орлеанская дева, но… Но если бы Сергей Владимирович хоть взглядом на эту честь посягнул! Нет. Говоря по совести, внимания Артёму он уделял не больше, чем той же Тамаре Ивановне. Возможно, считал, что отношения с коллегами не должны выходить за рамки деловых, а возможно, Артём просто был не в его вкусе.

Последнее было обидным, но очень вероятным. Похвастаться яркой внешностью Артём не мог: русые волосы, серые глаза, чуть вздёрнутый нос — самый обычный, ничем не примечательный парень. Ещё и веснушки летом высыпают, стоит только солнышку выглянуть. А Сергей Владимирович, шикарный мужчина с привлекательной внешностью, выглядел моложе своих тридцати с лишним лет и, как ни жаль было это признавать, в выборе пассий следовал стереотипу, согласно которому спутницей успешного человека должна быть блондинка модельной внешности с ногами от ушей. Правда, в его случае блондинка была мужского пола и брюнетом, но в остальном…

Его последнего мальчика Артём встретил примерно месяц спустя после начала работы. Он сидел и разбирал почерк Сергея Владимировича на записках с совещания, которые требовалось упорядочить и перепечатать, когда в приёмную вошёл незнакомый парень.

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо поздоровался Артём, — а вы…?

— Я к Сергею, — белозубо улыбнулся парень, — добрый день.

— К сожалению, Сергей Владимирович сейчас занят. У вас назначена встреча?

— Да, я в курсе, он через десять минут освободится. Я подожду.

Он упал на диванчик и тут же уткнулся в смартфон. Артём поддаваться не спешил. Он прекрасно знал ушлых впаривателей разной ерунды, всеми правдами и неправдами стремящихся прорваться в офисы. Самыми наглыми из них были те, кто предлагал услуги по кредитованию и разного рода «помощь бизнесу» и стремился прорваться в кабинет к начальству, чем выше, тем лучше. Да, шеф действительно был занят, но даже если бы нет — распахивать двери перед неизвестно кем Артём не собирался.

— Я сообщу Сергею Владимировичу, что вы ждёте. Как вас представить?

— Саша.

— А организация ваша…

Парень наконец оторвался от смартфона и широко улыбнулся. В улыбке сквозила насмешка — словно он видел все уловки Артёма насквозь.

— Никакой организации. Просто Саша.

Эта улыбка и снисходительный тон покоробили Артёма. Он привык, что на ассистента — секретаря, как думали о нём люди, не особо разбирающиеся в специфике административных должностей, — часто смотрят свысока, но подобное отношение от своего ровесника было неприятно вдвойне.

Он открыл окошко корпоративного мессенджера и набрал: «Сергей Владимирович, вас ожидает Саша». Очень хотелось заменить имя на «Александр», но если посетитель отрекомендовался именно так...

Ответ пришёл почти сразу: «Хорошо, пусть ждёт, мы скоро закончим». Артём взглянул на Сашу, но тот опять копался в смартфоне, словно его не интересовало, подтвердит Сергей Владимирович его слова или нет.

— Может быть, хотите кофе или чая?

— Кофе.

Артём набрал внутренний номер секретарши.

— Лена, сделай кофе, пожалуйста, — попросил он. — Для гостя.

Вероятно, Саша рассчитывал, что за кофе побежит сам Артём, но тот не собирался доставлять ему такое удовольствие. Пока Лена несла кофе, он незаметно разглядывал Сашу, гадая, что связывает их с Сергеем Владимировичем. На родственника не похож — уж больно разные. На бизнес-партнёра тоже — слишком молодой, да и держится не так, как подобает деловым людям. Внешний вид Саши сразу наводил на мысли о фэшн-индустрии: стильный костюм, смазливое лицо, стройная фигура, на которую, наверное, ушло немало часов в спортзале. И на диванчике в приёмной он развалился так, словно позировал для фотографии. Оставался самый очевидный вариант, но Артём упорно гнал его из мыслей. Слишком хорошо он думал о Сергее Владимировиче, чтобы поверить, что тот держит рядом с собой смазливую куклу. Но когда шеф и его гости вышли из кабинета, он заметил мгновенно смягчившееся лицо и быстрый взгляд, брошенный на Сашу. Тот заулыбался, но не встал, выждал, пока последний из гостей не пожмёт Сергею Владимировичу на прощание руку и не повернётся к двери. «Дрессированный», — подумал Артём и тут же услышал:

— Артём, проводите, пожалуйста.

Устыдившись своих мыслей, он поспешил за гостями, как будто в совершенно прямом офисном коридоре можно было заблудиться. А когда вернулся — Сергей Владимирович с Сашей уже скрылись в кабинете, и беспокоить их Артём не решился.

Он ещё несколько раз видел Сашу — тот заходил в офис под конец рабочего дня, дожидался Сергея Владимировича, и они уезжали вместе. Один раз Артём по просьбе шефа заказывал им билеты в театр; в остальное время, полагал он, Сергей Владимирович тоже выгуливал где-то своего любовника. Логично, что уж там. Такими принято хвастаться, а не держать дома.

С Артёмом Саша был дружелюбен, но, конечно же, ровни в нём себе не видел. Сидел, вольготно развалившись на диванчике, переписывался с кем-то в смартфоне, пил кофе. Однажды, когда Лена ушла раньше обычного, Артём машинально повторил предложение и слишком поздно понял, что кофе нести, кроме как ему самому, больше некому. Пришлось сделать свой лучший покерфейс и обслуживать.

— Ага, спасибо, — кивнул Саша, даже не глядя на него, когда Артём поставил чашку на стеклянный столик. — Вкусный кофе, кстати.

— Да, хороший, — согласился Артём с лёгкой гордостью — за то, чтобы закупался именно этот сорт, он повоевал. Сергей Владимирович любил горьковатый вкус без кислинки, и Артём долго искал именно такой. — Хоть и не копи лювак, конечно.

Саша поднял голову и непонимающе хлопнул глазами.

— Это сорт кофе такой, — объяснил Артём. — Самый дорогой в мире. Кофейными плодами кормят мусанга, это зверёк такой, и под действием ферментов в его желудке зёрна приобретают особый вкус.

— А-а-а, — протянул Саша. Скорее всего, подумал, что Артём его разыгрывает. — Надо же.

Артёму очень хотелось знать, как Сергей Владимирович — умный, харизматичный, серьёзный — может жить с таким вот Сашей. Неужели только из-за желания продемонстрировать окружающим, какой красивый мальчик его любит? Или тот божественно хорош в постели? В любовь между ними Артём не верил, любят не за красоту, а за душу, а где она, эта душа, за модными шмотками и дорогими гаджетами?

Он мечтал, что однажды Сергей Владимирович поймёт, что внешность — не главное, и увидит наконец рядом с собой человека, который сможет подарить ему настоящую, искреннюю любовь. Бабушка Артёма часто говорила: «Не смотри, что на лице, смотри, что в сердце». И ещё: «С лица красота уходит, в душе остаётся». Как ему хотелось, чтобы и Сергей Владимирович однажды это понял!

***

Где-то через полчаса в уголке монитора всплыло сообщение: «Что у нас сегодня?» Артём уже был готов. Он подхватил со стола документы и, постучав, вошёл в кабинет шефа.

— В двенадцать у вас встреча с директором «СК-инвест». В два придёт на собеседование новая помощница бухгалтера.

— Татьяна Ивановна с ней общалась?

— Да, она ей понравилась. Поляков просил перенести встречу на завтра.

— Завтра я буду после двух, согласуй примерно на это время.

— Хорошо. Вот это просила подписать бухгалтерия, это договор на воду, это по командировочным.

Сергей Владимирович пододвинул к себе сразу всё и взял ручку. Артём наблюдал, как он просматривает документы — шеф всегда внимательно читал всё, что подписывал, даже вторые экземпляры. Тонкая ручка странно смотрелась в сильных мужских пальцах. О, сколько раз Артём мечтал об этих пальцах, об этих руках — ухоженных, крепких. Он представлял, как прижимается губами к ладони, вдыхая тот же умопомрачительный запах, что и от пальто. Как эта ладонь гладит его по щеке, сжимает его пальцы — нежно и уверенно. А когда фантазии заводили его совсем далеко, Артём представлял руки шефа и в других местах, там, где никто ещё его не касался, и они были ласковы и настойчивы одновременно. Артём не сомневался, что со своими любовниками Сергей Владимирович держится так же властно и уверенно, как и с подчинёнными, получает желаемое, не слушая возражений, но при этом может быть таким нежным и внимательным, что любые возражения растают, едва возникнув. И руки его будут ласкать, гладить, проникать повсюду, заставляя умолять о большем…

Когда все документы были подписаны, Сергей собрал их в кучу и протянул Артёму. Тот, замечтавшись, едва успел подхватить их, не рассыпав.

— Позвоните в Калугу, скажите Кириллу, чтобы согласовал мне встречу с Ветлицким на следующей неделе. В любой день, кроме пятницы. И можете сразу заказать билеты.

Артём кивнул, прижимая бумаги к груди, и ощутил привычное лёгкое разочарование. Как будто каждый раз, заходя в кабинет к шефу, он чего-то подсознательно ожидал. Хотя чего он мог ожидать? Он для Сергея Владимировича всего лишь наёмный работник, который делает своё дело.

***

Несмотря на то что заданий от шефа Артём получал не так уж много, скучать ему не давали. Чуя неспособность сказать «нет» в ответ на просьбу, его заваливали поручениями все, кто в той или иной степени причислял себя к начальству: главный бухгалтер, коммерческий директор, начальник отдела логистики… Артём не жаловался, ему было нетрудно помочь, а хорошие отношения с людьми стоили дороже потраченного времени.

— Что бы мы без тебя делали, Артём, — говорила Тамара Ивановна, забирая проверенную отчётность. Она чаще других прибегала к его помощи и никогда не забывала хвалить за проделанную работу. — Золотой ты парень. Куда только девушки смотрят?

Артём улыбался, но в душе тоскливо вздыхал. Ему не нужны были девушки. Ему хотелось, чтобы в правильную сторону посмотрел один конкретный мужчина.

***

Сергей Владимирович часто засиживался на работе допоздна, и Артём в такие дни тоже не спешил домой. Его грело чувство некоей общности, да и, честно говоря, спешить было особенно некуда. Родители давно жили в другом городе, а бабушка, которая растила его с одиннадцати лет, умерла позапрошлой зимой. Артём приходил домой, готовил себе ужин, кормил старого кота и забирался на диван с книгой. Или смотрел какой-нибудь фильм на планшете. Кот сворачивался под боком, мурлыкал еле слышно, но всё равно оставался котом, и это не спасало.

С приходом сентября одиночество всегда начинало ощущаться особенно остро. Артём любил осень с её уютными атрибутами: яркими листьями, тёплыми шарфами, даже дождём, на который так приятно смотреть, сидя дома или в кафе и попивая чай с яблочным пирогом. Но всё это хотелось разделить с кем-нибудь близким, понимающим, а таких людей у Артёма не было. Знакомые — были, и с некоторыми из бывших однокурсников он тоже поддерживал контакт, но они оставались чужими людьми. Не было того, с кем, он верил, пустая квартира оживёт, а жизнь станет яркой, полной. Когда-то он думал, что найти такого человека легко, но шло время, а никто особенный так и не появлялся в его жизни.

А потом Артём встретил Сергея Владимировича, и собственное одиночество стало ещё острее, когда он знал, что где-то на другом конце Москвы человек, который мог бы сделать его счастливым, делит этот вечер с кем-то другим.

***

В очередной раз выходя из кабинета, Сергей Владимирович вдруг остановился возле его стола и спросил:

— Артём, вы сегодня не очень торопитесь домой? Сможете задержаться?

Артём тут же вспомнил, сколько раз в его мечтах Сергей Владимирович говорил что-то в этом роде и чем эти мечты заканчивались, и почувствовал, как предательски потеплели щёки. Как хорошо, что Сергей Владимирович не умеет читать мысли.

— Я совершенно свободен, — ляпнул он прежде, чем понял, как это прозвучало. Тут же с вызовом подумал: ну и пусть. Что, ему даже самую каплю пофлиртовать нельзя? И хотя он знал, что вопрос Сергея Владимировича был связан исключительно с работой, в душе всё равно пробудилось предчувствие чего-то особенного.

Незадолго до конца рабочего дня Сергей Владимирович позвал его в кабинет.

— У вас остались дела на сегодня?

— Нет.

По правде говоря, последний час Артём попросту бездельничал, потому что дела действительно закончились, а новых никто накидать не успел. Но не признаваться же в этом шефу.

— Отлично, — Сергей Владимирович встал и вышел из-за стола. Артём поспешно шагнул в сторону, уступая ему дорогу. — Тогда идёмте.

Артём следовал за ним по коридору, чувствуя себя Эвридикой, идущей за Орфеем. Сергей Владимирович, в полном соответствии с мифом, не оборачивался. Они дошли до самого конца коридора, и Сергей Владимирович приложил ключ к замку возле двери в кладовку, которую бухгалтерия выбила себе под архив.

— Заходите. Не бойтесь, там никого нет.

Артём усмехнулся шутке и зашёл, включив на ощупь свет. Архив был тесным, коробки и толстые чёрные папки с документами стояли на стеллажах вразнобой, было видно, что их пихали куда придётся, без намёка на какую-то систему, а некоторые вообще оставляли на полу, взгромождая друг на друга.

— Ваша задача — найти все папки с нашими исходящими документами. ПФР и налоговую отчётность можете не трогать, а вот накладные, счета-фактуры и тому подобное — обязательно. Начиная с июля прошлого года. Отложите их отдельно, потом я объясню, что с ними делать. Понятно?

Артём кивнул. Да, не это он представлял, когда гадал, что он него захочет Сергей Владимирович. Но делать было нечего, и он потянул на себя первую стопку толстых тяжёлых папок.

Конечно, разбирать их ему пришлось в одиночку. Шеф ушёл, а ведь как было бы здорово остаться наедине в крохотном архиве, где места мало даже для одного и наверняка пришлось бы задевать друг друга, сталкиваться локтями и плечами… Замечтавшись, Артём едва не уронил одну из папок; пришлось срочно прогнать из головы неуместные мысли и сосредоточиться на деле.

Он успел пересмотреть один стеллаж, отобрав десяток папок с нужным содержимым и за неимением свободного места сложив их на полу, когда Сергей Владимирович снова заглянул в архив.

— Как успехи?

Артём кивнул на свой улов.

— Отлично, — Сергей Владимирович нагнулся, подхватил всю стопку разом и, толкнув дверь плечом, вышел. Артём проводил его взглядом, невольно отмечая, как напряглись мышцы спины под тонкой рубашкой. Наверное, ходит в зал. Или занимается спортом. Артём тоже всё хотел начать, но так до сих пор и не собрался.

К тому времени как он закончил со своей работой, шеф приходил за документами ещё трижды. Любопытство Артёма росло. Он понимал, что это ещё не всё, но зачем Сергею Владимировичу понадобились бухгалтерские документы и почему он попросил о помощи Артёма, а не Тамару Ивановну, оставалось загадкой. Конечно, ему хотелось думать, что выбор между ним и Катей был сделан в его пользу по иным мотивам, нежели чисто рабочие, но это было смешно.

Последние пять папок он поднял сам, удивляясь, какие они тяжёлые — когда перекладывал по одной, это не ощущалось. Выключил свет в архиве, захлопнул за собой дверь и тут только понял, что не знает, куда Сергей Владимирович относил всё собранное.

К счастью, когда он подошёл к приёмной, чтобы спросить, что делать с папками, шеф уже шёл ему навстречу.

— Куда их? — пропыхтел Артём. Папки скользили и норовили расползтись в стороны.

— Ко мне в кабинет. — Сергей Владимирович распахнул перед ним дверь, придержал её. «Как перед девушкой», — усмехнулся Артём про себя.

Все собранные ранее документы уже были свалены на стол для переговоров. Артём нашёл пустое место и с облегчением скинул туда свою ношу. Папки тут же поехали в стороны, и стопка развалилась.

— Теперь главное, — сообщил Сергей Владимирович. — Берёте каждую папку и выбираете оттуда все документы от «Альпиники». Чтобы ни одного не осталось. Понятно?

Артём едва не разинул от удивления рот. «Альпиника» была «серой» фирмой, все связанные с ней документы сотрудникам — тем, кто вообще о ней знал, — строго запрещалось держать у себя на столах и в компьютерах, и даже за упоминание о ней в переписке можно было получить выговор. И вдруг — в архиве, среди чистой документации? Как так?

— Их же здесь вообще быть не должно!

— Хорошо, что вы понимаете, — усмехнулся шеф. — А вот Люба не понимала. И оставила нам подарок после увольнения. Хорошо ещё, что Тамара Ивановна искала накладные за прошлый год и заметила.

Артём понимающе кивнул. Люба, предыдущая помощница главбуха, была уволена за потрясающую глупость — прекрасно зная, что и как надо делать, она почти всё делала неправильно, руководствуясь какой-то необъяснимой логикой.

— Не хочу привлекать Тамару Ивановну, за ней всё равно перепроверять придётся, вы же знаете, — объяснял тем временем шеф. — А мы с вами за вечер управимся. И лишнего внимания привлекать не станем, днём бы все сразу начали спрашивать, что мы тут делаем, а это, сами понимаете, лучше не разглашать. Переработку вам, разумеется, оплатят.

Какая переработка! У Артёма затеплело в груди от одного только «мы с вами». Значит, Сергей Владимирович не просто припряг его к дополнительной работе, но и сам собирался её делать вместе с ним. Они будут заниматься общим делом наедине, в пустом офисе поздно вечером — о таком он и мечтать не смел.

А вдруг это неспроста? Вдруг Сергей Владимирович специально нашёл повод остаться с ним вдвоём, вроде как по работе, но на самом деле…

— Задание понятно, — улыбнулся он. — Разрешите приступать?

Одна из папок уже лежала раскрытой на столе. Артём взял вторую и устроился напротив.

Сперва он думал, что можно будет обойтись малой кровью, быстро находя документы по датам, но Люба собирала всё вперемешку, и даже добрый по натуре Артём невольно помянул её нелицеприятным словом, поняв, что просматривать придётся буквально каждый лист. Откуда только берутся такие безответственные люди?

Сергей Владимирович действительно сразу же присоединился к нему. Они работали молча. Артём не решался заговорить первым, а шеф вообще был не любителем пустых бесед.

Где-то через час Сергей Владимирович спросил:

— Артём, вы не проголодались?

Артём замялся — он действительно был голоден, потому что обедал довольно давно, но говорить об этом казалось невежливым. Впрочем, Сергей Владимирович понял всё правильно.

— Закажите пиццу. Только не острую, попросите сделать без перца. А лучше даже две.

Пиццу — горячую, с вязким расплавленным сыром — принесли через полчаса. Артём заварил чай, и они сделали перерыв. Ели всё за тем же столом, отодвинув в сторону бумаги, чтобы не заляпать. Сергей Владимирович рассказывал, как в лихие девяностые они с партнёром, которого Артём уже не застал, торговали подержанной техникой, как их пытались крышевать, как партнёр продал ему свою долю и уехал в кругосветку. Артём слушал, прихлёбывая обжигающе горячий чай. Его шеф, руками достающий из коробки пиццу и делящийся воспоминаниями, был настолько близким и человечным — даже не верилось, что таким он может быть и для Артёма. А если бы не только сейчас, случайно, если бы Артём мог видеть его таким каждый день? «Вот это и есть счастье, — понял он, глядя на Сергея Владимировича. — Видеть его не начальником, а человеком. Радостным, грустным, уставшим после работы. Ничего больше не надо, только это».

Когда они закончили работу, на улице было уже совсем темно. Отобранных документов набралась целая коробка. Артём начал было собирать папки, чтобы отнести обратно в архив, но Сергей Владимирович остановил его.

— Оставьте до завтра, утром соберёте — я не раньше одиннадцати буду. Вас подбросить до метро?

Правила вежливости требовали отказаться, но Артём кивнул. Сегодня было можно.

Они вышли из офиса вместе. Артём придерживал перед Сергеем Владимировичем дверь — коробку с документами тот нёс сам. Пока шеф грузил её в багажник, Артём ждал, не спеша садиться в машину. Вечер был таким красивым: жёлтый свет фонарей, лёгкий осенний холодок, шорох листьев, усыпавших парковку. И любимый человек рядом. Как будто высшие силы позволили ему краешком глаза взглянуть на свою исполнившуюся мечту.

Дорога до метро заняла минут пять, не больше. Сергей Владимирович молчал, а Артём пытался придумать, о чём заговорить, но всё казалось глупым, а потом машина остановилась и было уже поздно.

— Спасибо.

— Это вам спасибо, Артём. До завтра.

Машина тронулась с места, едва Артём захлопнул дверь, и тут же смешалась с потоком, затерялась между красно-оранжевых огней. Артём стоял на тротуаре, глядя ей вслед. Ему казалось, что этот вечер открыл в его жизни что-то новое. Впереди чудились перемены, и Артёму ничего так не хотелось, как поскорее узнать, к чему они приведут.

***

На следующий день Сергей Владимирович, как обычно, быстро прошёл через приёмную, поздоровавшись и почти не глядя на Артёма. Почему-то тот почувствовал разочарование. Они, конечно, не стали друзьями, но ему казалось, что хоть что-то должно было измениться. Ведь Сергей Владимирович так просто разговаривал с ним вчера, совсем не как начальник с подчинённым. А теперь снова вернул себе образ неприступного генерального директора. Но Артём знал, что он может быть другим, и это знание заставило его улыбнуться вслед шефу — конечно, когда тот уже не видел.

Около полудня в офисе появился Саша. Артём удивился — обычно тот не приходил так рано, — но не стал этого показывать. Вежливо поздоровался, сообщил, что Сергей Владимирович отошёл, но вернётся минут через пять. Кофе предлагать не стал — шеф действительно вот-вот должен был подойти.

Саша ждал, то и дело поглядывая часы — дорогие даже на первый взгляд, в стильном чёрном корпусе. Вряд ли он куда-то спешил, скорее, демонстрировал дорогую игрушку. Понятно, подарок любовника. Артём оценил часы, а также модный деловой костюм и решил, что Сергей Владимирович куда-то собрался. Надо напомнить, что в пять ему собрался звонить Ветлицкий. Неудобно получится, если он забудет и придётся оправдываться перед недовольным бизнес-партнёром.

Однако, судя по удивлённому взгляду шефа, когда тот вошёл в приёмную и заметил Сашу, никаких планов у него не было. Он коротко махнул рукой, Саша тут же вскочил и поспешил за ним в кабинет.

Дверь он за собой не закрыл, и Артём, слегка стыдясь своего любопытства, напряг слух.

— Серёж, дай машинку покататься, — без лишних предисловий попросил Саша.

Ого. Артём мысленно усмехнулся. У мальчика губа не дура, «покататься» на новом «BMW» шефа — неплохое развлечение. Такой самонадеянности оставалось лишь позавидовать.

— С твоей что-то случилось?

— Нет, мне для имиджа надо. Я осторожно, честное слово.

Если бы Артём не слышал это своими ушами, не поверил бы. Он много нелицеприятного думал о Саше, но такое даже ему в голову не приходило. Для имиджа! Крутая машина, стильный костюм, дорогие часы — он что, всерьёз собирается пустить кому-нибудь этим пыль в глаза? Кого он собрался изображать — бизнесмена? Артём заплатил бы за возможность посмотреть на это шоу.

Но Сергей Владимирович, похоже, так не считал. А может, просто привык потакать капризам своего любовника. Артём услышал короткий звон ключей и слова:

— Хорошо, только не гоняй. Можешь потом ехать сразу домой, я вызову такси.

— Я позвоню, посмотрим, — пообещал Саша и легко, едва не пританцовывая выбежал из кабинета. Артём поспешил сделать вид, что занят чем-то в компьютере, но на миг опоздал — Саша поймал его взгляд и, как показалось Артёму, усмехнулся. Словно говорил: я катаюсь на дорогих машинах и получаю роскошные подарки, а ты работаешь каждый день и даже одеться прилично не можешь. Кого из нас стоит пожалеть, а?

Наверное, предполагалось, что Артём должен Саше завидовать. Но он не чувствовал ни капли зависти. И даже более того — отчасти ему было Сашу жаль. Видел ли он в Сергее Владимировиче что-то, кроме источника красивой жизни? Мог ли осознать, внимание какого потрясающего человека ему посчастливилось привлечь? А Сергей Владимирович, конечно, всё понимал. И в один прекрасный день Саше предстояло обнаружить, что его смазливая мордашка не такое уж великое сокровище, а больше он ничего своему покровителю предложить не может.

Чем дольше Артём об этом думал, тем сильнее крепла в нём уверенность, что всё было не случайно. И нарочито вежливое отношение со стороны шефа — зачем обращаться на «вы» к подчинённому, который ещё и лет на десять моложе? — и вчерашний вечер. С одной стороны, всё было объяснимо: шеф всегда предпочитал решать проблемы сразу, а привлекать к помощи Тамару Ивановну или новенькую секретаршу действительно могло только усугубить дело. С другой – он мог не помогать Артёму, а оставить его одного сидеть до поздней ночи. Но не сделал этого. Почему? Ответ очевиден.

Всё было просто: Сергей Владимирович не хотел, чтобы Артём принял его интерес за домогательства. Ведь он был начальником, а значит, любой знак внимания с его стороны мог быть истолкован как принуждение. Секшл харрасмент и всё в этом роде. Он ждал. Прощупывал почву. Оставлял за Артёмом право самому решить, хочет ли он сближения — и показать это.

Что ж, Артём был к этому готов.

Рабочий день уже закончился, но он продолжал сидеть на своём месте. Знал, что если уйдёт просто так, молча — так и будет молчать всю жизнь.

«Артём, вы ещё здесь?» — написал ему Сергей Владимирович.

Вместо того, чтобы ответить, Артём встал и, постучав, зашёл в кабинет. Шеф стоял у стола, собирая портфель. Увидев Артёма, он удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Я не собирался вас звать.

— Я знаю.

Удивительно, но он чувствовал себя совершенно спокойно. Сердце билось ровно, и даже руки не дрожали. Запретив себе сомневаться, Артём подошёл к Сергею Владимировичу и, положив ему руку на плечо, поцеловал.

Губы у Сергея Владимировича были сухие и жёсткие, щёки колючие от проступившей к вечеру щетины. Артём постарался вложить в этот поцелуй всё, что чувствовал, без слов рассказывая о том, чем жил три последних года. Он надеялся, что Сергей Владимирович поймёт — и ничего не надо будет объяснять.

— Артём, что вы делаете?

Сергей Владимирович отстранил его от себя — настойчиво, но не резко — и теперь смотрел так удивлёно, словно поцелуй был последним, чего он от Артёма ожидал. Или просто не верил, что тот решится.

— Я вас люблю.

Кажется, он впервые видел шефа в такой растерянности. Если бы речь не шла о главном признании в его жизни, Артём бы, наверное, даже хихикнул про себя. Но сейчас ему было не до смеха. Хоть он и знал, что не получит решительного отказа, ожидание ответа всё равно было убийственным. А Сергей Владимирович, как нарочно, не спешил этот ответ дать.

— Вы меня любите, — повторил он медленно. — Так. Это… неожиданно.

Он замолчал, ожидая, возможно, что Артём продолжит. Но тот, растеряв весь запал, тоже молчал. Он ожидал более внятной реакции, чем «Это неожиданно», и не знал, что ещё можно добавить. «Я вас люблю» — разве эти слова нуждаются в дополнениях?

Сергей Владимирович, видимо, понял, что продолжать разговор придётся ему.

— Артём, мне кажется, вы ошибаетесь. Может быть, вы принимаете за любовь уважение или просто дружеские чувства…

— Не надо считать меня идиотом, — перебил его Артём — впервые в жизни. Но сейчас он разговаривал не с начальником, а с мужчиной, которому признался в любви и который почему-то решил, что знает его лучше, чем он сам. — Я вполне способен разобраться в собственных чувствах. Я вас люблю. И я знаю, что не ровня вам, что на работе нельзя заводить отношения и вообще… но я согласен на всё, если вы дадите мне шанс. Нам, — тут же исправился он. — Всё, что вы хотите.

— Всё, что я хочу — это секс?

«Не верит, — понял Артём.— Думает, я просто так, несерьёзно. Или испугаюсь и сбегу. Ни за что».

— И секс, — согласился он, гордо вскинув голову. — И любовь. Всё.

Сергей Владимирович вздохнул.

— Я думал, вы знаете, что у меня уже есть отношения.

Когда-то Артём смотрел фильм с Деми Мур про женщину, которую за измену мужу заставили носить на груди алую букву «А». И сейчас чувствовал себя так, словно у него на груди проступает эта буква, хотя он-то как раз никому не изменял.

— А я вовсе не требую от вас выбирать, — со спокойствием (какой ценой оно давалось!) сказал он. — И не жду, что вы бросите всё ради меня. Если вы позволите мне быть с вами, это… мне этого будет достаточно.

— Неправда. Как минимум вы ждёте, что я изменю с вами человеку, которого люблю.

— Что? — Артём не сумел сдержать смешок. — Серьёзно? У вас любовь… к этому?

И тут же понял, что сказал не то. Лицо Сергея Владимировича напряглось и сразу стало отстранённым, чужим.

— «Этого» зовут Саша, — сухо сказал он. — И да, у меня к нему любовь. Странно, что вас это удивляет.

— Но он же… — Артём смог только беспомощно развести руками. Всё шло не так, как он ожидал, настолько не так, что даже слов не находилось. — В нём же ничего нет! Одно красивое лицо! Это что — всё, что вам нужно для любви? Действительно?!

Сергей Владимирович хотел было что-то сказать, но запнулся на полуслове и передумал. Закрыл глаза, потёр пальцами переносицу. Артём только сейчас заметил, что вид у него усталый, и невольно испытал укол вины. Человек вымотался, а тут ещё он душу вытягивает…

— Вот что, Артём, — сказал Сергей Владимирович, глядя ему куда-то в грудь. — Я… понимаю ваши чувства, но ответить на них не могу. Извините. Поэтому, чтобы нам было спокойнее работать, давайте считать, что этого разговора не было. Хорошо?

Артём машинально кивнул — по привычке, которая приучила соглашаться со всем, что предлагает шеф. В груди, там, где прежде трепетало предчувствие счастья, теперь осталась лишь холодная пустота.

— Вызовите мне такси, пожалуйста. До дома.

Артём снова кивнул и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Артём.

Он замер.

— Вы хороший человек, — с теплотой в голосе, которая теперь лишь делала всё в миллион раз хуже, сказал Сергей Владимирович. — Вы обязательно найдёте кого-то достойного. А это забудете. Правда.

Возможно, он хотел смягчить свой отказ, но звучало это так фальшиво, что Артём предпочёл не отвечать. Он на автомате, как работ, дошёл до своего места, набрал номер такси, продиктовал адрес…

Три года он шёл по дороге, мечтая о том, к чему она приведёт, а она оборвалась в никуда, и теперь он стоял и смотрел на чёрный провал под ногами.

Наверное, он до самой последней минуты не верил, что Сергей Владимирович ему откажет. Ждал, что если тот и не признается в ответной любви, то хотя бы даст шанс. Может, они начали бы встречаться, ходить куда-нибудь вместе… Артём был готов и к тому, что Сергей Владимирович потребует скрывать их отношения от коллег и знакомых, что на работе они по-прежнему будут начальником и подчинённым. Его устроил бы любой вариант. Ну а потом, увидев, что Артём любит его искренне и бескорыстно и действительно не хочет ничего, кроме возможности быть рядом, Сергей Владимирович непременно проникся бы ответными чувствами.

А он предпочёл красивую куклу без мозгов. Сразу, не раздумывая.

Было так странно прозревать, откинув пелену, сотканную из собственных фантазий. В кого Артём был влюблён? В человека, для которого главное — внешность, который даже не пытается заглянуть глубже… Но ему это и не нужно, вот чего Артём не сумел понять, пока был ослеплён собственной влюблённостью. Сергей Владимирович держит рядом с собой дорогую игрушку, балуя её и засыпая подарками, и называет это любовью. Хотел бы Артём, чтобы и его так «любили»?

Хотел ли он уже хоть какой-то любви от подобного человека?

Ему понадобилось три года, чтобы задать себе этот вопрос и ответить на него. А ответив — удивиться тому, как легко это получилось. Он всё ещё уважал Сергея Владимировича, восхищался им, как умным и успешным человеком, но той любви, что кружила голову и заставляла сердце биться чаще, больше не было. Совсем.

Артём чувствовал себя невероятно повзрослевшим за один вечер, и это было, возможно, к лучшему — но себя вчерашнего, наивного, влюблённого, ему было почти до слёз жаль.

***

Сергей Владимирович расплатился с таксистом и машинально, как всегда это делал, взглянул вверх, на окна десятого этажа. Светилось только одно — на кухне. Значит, Саша уже вернулся. Хорошо. Когда он приезжал поздно — а это случалось чаще, чем хотелось бы, — Сергей Владимирович находил любые предлоги, чтобы тоже задержаться на работе. Не любил приходить в пустой дом.

Отперев дверь ключом, он вошёл в квартиру, где был уже не Сергеем Владимировичем, а просто Сергеем или — даже чаще — Серёжей. Не включая свет в коридоре, скинул ботинки, повесил в шкаф куртку и прошёл на кухню. Саша сидел за столом, разбросав перед собой кучу бумаг и задумчиво грызя ручку. Сергей остановился в дверях, глядя на него. «Я его люблю», — повторил он про себя слова, сказанные Артёму. Так редко выпадала возможность сказать об этом кому-то ещё.

— Привет, — его любовник поднял голову от разложенных на столе бумаг. — Я тебе суши оставил, будешь?

— Сань, я сколько раз просил: перестань троллить моих коллег.

— Да я и не троллю, — ухмыльнулся Саша, — они сами справляются. Что, попытались намекнуть, что смазливая мордашка в жизни не главное, стоит поискать богатый внутренний мир?

— Мне предложили любовь, большую и чистую. Даже самоотверженную.

— Ого. Дай угадаю — тот паренёк из твоей приёмной?

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Он на меня смотрел с таким высокомерным сочувствием, что трудно было не понять. Сочувствовал, полагаю, моей недалёкости. Ну я не стал разубеждать, — пожал он плечами в ответ на укоризненный взгляд Сергея, — зачем ломать мальчику картину мира?

— Ты просто развлекаешься за чужой счёт.

— И это тоже, — довольно согласился Саша. Сергей подошёл к нему сзади, обнял, утыкаясь лицом в шею.

— Серёж, не сегодня, ладно? Мне документы завтра с утра в арбитраж нести, а тут ещё конь не валялся.

— Опять не платят?

— Почему опять, всё ещё. Наш любимый «Профснаб», наконец-то дотянули до суда, ста лет не прошло. Буду нагибать их на три ляма. С учётом пеней и издержек почти на четыре. Представь, эти дурики подписали наш вариант договора не глядя, а мы там себе верхний порог пеней за срыв сроков прописали, а им за просрочку оплаты — нет.

— Ты не устал ещё?

— Хорошая попытка, но нет. Только начал.

— Ну ладно, — сдался Сергей, куснув напоследок Сашу за загривок, — сиди со своим «Профснабом», нагибатор. Но я буду считать, что ты мне должен. И сам тебя завтра нагну сразу за два дня.

— С учётом пеней?

— Обязательно!


End file.
